Not so fluffy pillow fight
by pensandpencils
Summary: Edward recieves a mysterious phone call, and when Bella gets a cut, things continue to get even more strange. I THINK i want to end it with chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Author's note: this is my first fan fiction submission, so let me know what you think!**

Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway, leaning over to peck me on the cheek, accelerating my heart, as usual. He opened his lips only to whisper, "See you in a few seconds." Looking back at the place where the Silver Volvo just was (Edward had a habit of being quick on wheels) I hurried inside through the major, yet common downpour, kicking off my wet sneakers and greeting my prison guard.

"Hey Charlie," I smiled, glancing at the time on our much used microwave, "Oh, look, I'm on time!"

"Hey Bells," Charlie looked up from his football game, remote control in hand, "By the way, a few days of timeliness and good manners are not going to un-ground you from disappearing for three days."

I grumbled, heading for the stairs, Charlie consumed in the game already. "I'm turning in early, see you in the morning."

I brushed up the stairs, combing my fingers through my hair in a pointless attempt to come close to looking as good as a Cullen, especially Edward, could. I popped open my door, trying to jump into the room dramatically, but the sleeve of my jacket caught on the doorknob, and I stumbled to the side and tripped.

"Head over heels in love, are you, Bella," Edward said, fluffing my pillows as I put down my jacket. _Fluffing my pillows? _Oh, that's Edward for you. He tossed one at me, grinning and asked if it was fluffy enough for me. A vampire, concerned about the fluffing quality of my pillows. I threw it at him, provoking a childish pillow fight. His pillow came crashing down on my back, and we both laughed, the cherubic noise filtering through his pink lips. Lying down, side by side, hand in hand, on my blue comforter, we caught our breath, my cheeks rosy with delight. I jumped when I heard Charlie moving around, "Edward, hide, hide!" Edward tapped his head, reminding me of his superhuman capabilities, "Oh, re-lax, Bella, he's probably just getting a cookie from the cabinet. He's focused on the game, cursing in his head. I guess he really wants the home team to win."

A familiar ring tone filled the air, and Edward groaned as he flipped open his phone. He sat straight up in my bed, worry creasing his forehead. He put his hand over mine, sensing my tension. He talked in his speed-talking fashion, randomly pausing to gasp, growl, or hold his head in his hands. I couldn't understand the conversation at all. But just the fact that he was getting a phone call scared me. He only got calls when Alice saw something…bad. My heart leaped in my chest. Edward hung up, casually. "So…" I looked at him, knowing he wouldn't tell me a single detail, "who was that?" He stared at me, "it was nothing." Of course, nothing…as usual. Distracting me, he slapped me with a pillow, smiling, but pre-occupied.

I flopped my arm over, grapping my pillow, and tossing it through the air. I missed Edward this time. It hit the wall, and a loud crash followed. Edward stood up, eyeing me, "Clumsy…"

"Hey, you aren't any easy target lying down!" I looked over, but Edward was gone immediately. My closet started whispering, "Charlie's coming, cursing in his head again, but about something different now!" I snickered.

I peeked in the closet, pecking Edward on the lips and grabbing a magazine from the floor, tingling at the contact of his skin on mine. I shut the door, threw the magazine on my bed, open, and put a surprised look on my face. Charlie walked through the door, a broom in his hand. "From the sound of it, I suspected broken glass," he said, accurate, as I looked down at the broken picture frame. He handed me the broom, obviously not wanting to clean up for me, and left, laughing. I started sweeping up the pieces of the frame that held a picture of Forks about a hundred years ago. Edward emerged and I pointed to the picture, "I don't think he'll miss this one in particular," relieved that it wasn't of him graduating college or something special like that. Edward held out his hand, "Surrender the broom," but I continued to sweep. I kicked the pillow to the side and I flinched. Cold sweat rose to my skin and the white pillow case showed red. "Ow, ow, ow," I danced, hopping on one foot. Edward tensed and backed away, I was dizzy enough by the sight of the blood, now, I was putting Edward through this too. He shook, and clenched his fists, something I had never seen him do at the sight of my blood. I looked at him in horror, but mainly disbelief, as he lunged at me. In a serious, terrified voice, I whisper-screamed, "Edward, Edward, leave if you need to! Please, don't…" I trailed off, think about my next words carefully, tears behind my eyes, "please, don't hurt me." And there it was, tears, a constricting chest, everything. I had never expected this to happen. Ever, Ever, Ever. This was worst than my worst nightmares. His eyes still flickered gold, and I jumped when he opened his mouth. Suddenly, he whirled around, as if he had been tapped on the shoulder. He was sniffing the air, panicky. "Edward, explain yourself- now!" He put me in a corner; his back to me, he arms spread wide, growls rising in his throat. My blood oozed onto my floor, but Edward disregarded it as it worked its way to his own foot. Startled, I jumped at a noise. Edward's cell-phone rang again. So, this was bigger than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger**

Edward stepped forward, more relaxed, his hand on his phone. He paused in concentration. I breathed relief, so, he wasn't going to hurt me. How could I have ever thought that? My room was dark, one lamp throwing shadows all over the place. Edward's phone continued to ring.

"Edward, what-" he cut me off. "Shh…I'm reading a mind."

"Oh," I whispered, pursing my lips.

"Bella, you should go clean off your cut."

I hobbled off to the bathroom, throwing my foot into the sink watching red streaks cover the white porcelain. I reached over, and the door swung closed. Edward immediately began talking. I could hardly hear him; hardly making sense of what he was saying. He voice sounded defensive though. Nervous, I turned on the tap, drowning out the sound of what ever was going on. My fate? I shuttered, shaking too much to open the band-aid that I was holding. The blood made my head whirl. I turned off the tap, dried my foot, and listened to Edward. He was whisper-yelling, making me uneasy. He stopped talking suddenly, slamming his phone down on something. I assumed it was my nightstand, and I assumed that it now had a cell-phone shaped imprint. I emerged from the bathroom, Edward composed himself. He looked tortured.

He was keeping something from me. Something big. The look on his face sent nausea through me, and I sat on the corner of my bed. Angst slithered through me, my heart sharp under my ribs.

"Edward, what the heck is going on!?" I cried, contorting my face.

"Bella, sit down," he pulled me to his lap, his icy hands colder than usual.

I turned to face him, his face unsure, red…scared. "Edward," my voice waivering, "Edward, who called," I tried again.

He took a shallow breath, his eyed firmly locked to mine, his arms around me securely. Eyebrows nit together, lips in a frown, his opened his mouth.

"The Volturi."

**The Visit, the plan**

A noise came from my lips and tears dripped from my eyes like acid rain. He stood up, cradling me as I trembled.

"What will we do?" I sobbed, my chest heaving.

"We're going to my house, the Volturi are waiting," he gulped, his eyes pained.

I trembled and he cradled me in his arms, jumped from my window, and took off running. The, er, ride there was terrible. I shook uncontrollably in his arms, attempting to breathe. His doorsteps looked worried for me as Edward floated up them. He shoved the door open, whispering, "I'll always protect you, Bella," lightly in my ear. I trusted him more than I though. He laid my feet on the ground, and I looked into the face of a frightening and familiar face. Jane. Relief rolled over me as I realized it was just her. I sighed, knowing I could handle this visit. Kind of.

"Bella, Edward," Jane motioned for us to step closer. We did.

The Cullens looked calm, they were used to stressful situations. Jane held Alice's phone in one hand. Jane opened her mouth again, "Bella, I see you are still human," she glared, straight to the point.

I gasped, "Yes, I am." I edged toward the couch, looking for any surface that I could sit on. I was faint. As usual.

"The Volturi are being patient with you. You had instructions to be a vampire before we visited again. And here we are!" She sneered, her eyes black. I felt sick.

"Your only other choice was to be dead!" She emphasized the word dead, and I lowered myself into the sitting position on the arm of the couch before I collapsed. Edward, grabbed my hand and looked furiously at Carlisle.

"Jane, you can trust that she will not tell our secret and she will be vampire in due time. But for now, can't we put everything on hold? You can trust us to do the right thing," Carlisle said, convincingly. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper didn't say anything. They knew it could be used against them.

Jane creased her forehead, "Aro has sent me with a specific task. It's vampire or death, Bella."

I thought to myself, but, which is which? "Vampire." I stated, simply. Edward looked uneasy, but less tense. Jane paced toward me, my jaw dropped, my head spinning. I had no idea what to expect. I looked at Edward. He was clearly trying to read her mind, think of her descisions, but suddenly he fell to his knees, gripping his head in agony.

Esme spoke up, "Jane, Stop that!" Jane stopped, Edward breathing erratically. I remembered about Jane's power to inflict pain on anyone. Anyone but me. Edward stood up, his eyes black like night, and he stood between Jane and I. His eyes said everything for him. He didn't have to say a word for Jane to know that he meant business. Nobody messed with his Isabella Swan.

His arms were ice. Cold and hard as they warped to clasp me to his chest. His feet were flying under him and we were running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger**

Edward stepped forward, more relaxed, his hand on his phone. He paused in concentration. I breathed relief, so, he wasn't going to hurt me. How could I have ever thought that? My room was dark, one lamp throwing shadows all over the place. Edward's phone continued to ring.

"Edward, what-" he cut me off. "Shh…I'm reading a mind."

"Oh," I whispered, pursing my lips.

"Bella, you should go clean off your cut."

I hobbled off to the bathroom, throwing my foot into the sink watching red streaks cover the white porcelain. I reached over, and the door swung closed. Edward immediately began talking. I could hardly hear him; hardly making sense of what he was saying. He voice sounded defensive though. Nervous, I turned on the tap, drowning out the sound of what ever was going on. My fate? I shuttered, shaking too much to open the band-aid that I was holding. The blood made my head whirl. I turned off the tap, dried my foot, and listened to Edward. He was whisper-yelling, making me uneasy. He stopped talking suddenly, slamming his phone down on something. I assumed it was my nightstand, and I assumed that it now had a cell-phone shaped imprint. I emerged from the bathroom, Edward composed himself. He looked tortured.

He was keeping something from me. Something big. The look on his face sent nausea through me, and I sat on the corner of my bed. Angst slithered through me, my heart sharp under my ribs.

"Edward, what the heck is going on!?" I cried, contorting my face.

"Bella, sit down," he pulled me to his lap, his icy hands colder than usual.

I turned to face him, his face unsure, red…scared. "Edward," my voice waivering, "Edward, who called," I tried again.

He took a shallow breath, his eyed firmly locked to mine, his arms around me securely. Eyebrows nit together, lips in a frown, his opened his mouth.

"The Volturi."

**The Visit, the plan**

A noise came from my lips and tears dripped from my eyes like acid rain. He stood up, cradling me as I trembled.

"What will we do?" I sobbed, my chest heaving.

"We're going to my house, the Volturi are waiting," he gulped, his eyes pained.

I trembled and he cradled me in his arms, jumped from my window, and took off running. The, er, ride there was terrible. I shook uncontrollably in his arms, attempting to breathe. His doorsteps looked worried for me as Edward floated up them. He shoved the door open, whispering, "I'll always protect you, Bella," lightly in my ear. I trusted him more than I though. He laid my feet on the ground, and I looked into the face of a frightening and familiar face. Jane. Relief rolled over me as I realized it was just her. I sighed, knowing I could handle this visit. Kind of.

"Bella, Edward," Jane motioned for us to step closer. We did.

The Cullens looked calm, they were used to stressful situations. Jane held Alice's phone in one hand. Jane opened her mouth again, "Bella, I see you are still human," she glared, straight to the point.

I gasped, "Yes, I am." I edged toward the couch, looking for any surface that I could sit on. I was faint. As usual.

"The Volturi are being patient with you. You had instructions to be a vampire before we visited again. And here we are!" She sneered, her eyes black. I felt sick.

"Your only other choice was to be dead!" She emphasized the word dead, and I lowered myself into the sitting position on the arm of the couch before I collapsed. Edward, grabbed my hand and looked furiously at Carlisle.

"Jane, you can trust that she will not tell our secret and she will be vampire in due time. But for now, can't we put everything on hold? You can trust us to do the right thing," Carlisle said, convincingly. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper didn't say anything. They knew it could be used against them.

Jane creased her forehead, "Aro has sent me with a specific task. It's vampire or death, Bella."

I thought to myself, but, which is which? "Vampire." I stated, simply. Edward looked uneasy, but less tense. Jane paced toward me, my jaw dropped, my head spinning. I had no idea what to expect. I looked at Edward. He was clearly trying to read her mind, think of her descisions, but suddenly he fell to his knees, gripping his head in agony.

Esme spoke up, "Jane, Stop that!" Jane stopped, Edward breathing erratically. I remembered about Jane's power to inflict pain on anyone. Anyone but me. Edward stood up, his eyes black like night, and he stood between Jane and I. His eyes said everything for him. He didn't have to say a word for Jane to know that he meant business. Nobody messed with his Isabella Swan.

His arms were ice. Cold and hard as they warped to clasp me to his chest. His feet were flying under him and we were running.


	4. Chapter 4

When we returned to the Cullens, the family seemed as if nothing had happened.

I looked at them in disbelief as they explained that the Volturi agreed we should wait until Edward and I…were married.

For reasons not made known to me, Carlisle did not say much about it other than how lucky we were. The fact that this was based on luck made me uncertain and unsettled.

Edward brought me home as the sun was about to come up over the horizon. The always overcast sky hid the moon and left the town dark as I climbed into my bed. Charlie continued snoring, as always, unaware of everything. Edward kissed me on the forehead, his topaz eyes brilliant.

"Love you," he whispered and began humming my lullaby.


End file.
